In recent days, images outputted from electrophotography-based printers and color copiers have exponentially improved image quality equivalent to the image quality in offset printing. The advance has been achieved by improvement in image formation process including charging, development, transfer, fixing and cleaning and expansion of color reproduction range in toner saturation direction.
On the other hand, there is an increasing trend in use of a printer or color copier connected to a network as a multi-function printer (MFP). As images from various devices are inputted into the printer or color copier via the network, color matching between the apparatus and the images is difficult. To solve this inconvenience, various color management methods have been proposed. For example, a color management system (CMS) using an ICC (International Color Consortium) profile is becoming a de facto standard.
Further, to realize a remote proof, cluster printing and the like for outputting an image, color-coordinated by a designer, in different places, new usage of image forming apparatus, i.e., connecting plural image forming apparatuses to a network server and outputting an image, is becoming popularized.
Further, there has been proposed a calibration method for matching gradation of single color to an initial status without converting a multi-color table of an ICC profile in consideration of stability of image forming apparatus.
In these days, a user can individually generate an ICC profile for a printer and cause the printer to output an image in which color conversion has been performed by a computer device (PC). Otherwise, the user can download the generated ICC profile to the printer or a RIP (Raster Image Processor) for color matching. For these purposes, software programs and color measuring devices for generation of profile are commercially available. Accordingly, an environment for color matching to a target color is being developed for users having certain degree of knowledge.
Further, to realize a remote proof, cluster printing and the like for outputting an image, color-coordinated by a designer, in different places, new usage of image forming apparatus, i.e., connecting plural image forming apparatuses to a network server and outputting an image, is becoming popularized.
Further, color conversion processing in the image forming apparatus is LOG-converting RGB signals inputted from a scanner to CMY signals, UCR-processing the CMY signals for generating K (black) component, to CMYK signals. The color conversion between device-dependent color spaces such as conversion from RGB color space of the scanner to CMYK color space of the printer can be performed without problem in a closed image formation environment such as a copier. However, signals inputted into the MFP have various color spaces and color matching cannot be performed in the above method. Accordingly, a method employed for color conversion processing in image forming apparatuses is converting an input signal to device-independent color space (e.g., CIE Lab) utilizing the ICC profile, and further, to printer color space by using the ICC profile of the printer. The ICC profile can be easily downloaded to the image forming apparatus. To suppress color change due to degradation of durability to a minimum, a latest ICC profile is sequentially downloaded.
The ICC profile includes brief gloss information “glossy/matte” as attribute information. However, gloss matching cannot be performed with only the two options. Even to reproduce the same color, if glossiness is different, the impression of an output image is different. For the purpose of gloss matching, gloss simulation must be performed by a computer device. In the case of gloss simulation, an image forming apparatus defined by the ICC profile must be selected for image output.
Upon selection of image forming apparatus in the cluster printing, a color oriented flow is employed, however, there is no flow far simulation of glossiness matching and selection of image forming apparatus.
In this situation, an image with desired glossiness cannot be outputted if the model of image forming apparatus is different, and the impression of the output image is different.
Further, as the ICC profile includes description of information for accurately mapping color information in another device-dependent color space or device-independent color space, it is acknowledged as available for color matching. However, factors that influence the impression of an output image are not limited to colors. Particularly, glossiness is closely related to colors, and the glossiness often influences viewers' reaction to a print as being “realistic”, “high-class” and the like. The ICC also recognizes the significance of glossiness, and the ICC profile includes brief gloss information “glossy/matte” as attribute information, but this information is not effectively utilized.
Further, in many cases, even when an ICC profile for glossy paper has been selected and color conversion has been performed, normal paper is selected upon output setting. Accordingly, there is desired a function of preventing such inconvenient paper selection and further a function of automatically selecting a print sheet.